


A Dam Bundle of Emotion: Percy Jackson One Shots

by HavenTheOdd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Singing, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavenTheOdd/pseuds/HavenTheOdd
Summary: Hey guys! This is a carry on to my other account Kimmie123!! Comments and requests are accepted!





	1. Chapter 1

_Nico Do Angelo x Iris!Spawn Male Reader_

**"Do You always spy on Y/N during training?"**

Nico's best friend Will said from behind, scaring the Hades out of Nico from the shade of a wide oak.

"What?! No, I- What are you doing here?!" Nico stuttered, his usually pale face a slight pink from the heated blush dusting his cheeks. Will crossed his arms.

"You know, Y/N's a cool dude, you should just try asking him out or at least  _talking_ to him." Nico shook his head, turning to look at the H/C head sword fighting Jason in the sand lot. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt and matching black swimming trunks, something his mother Iris would deeply disapprove of, her being the goddess of the rainbow and all.

"He doesn't swing that way Solace." Nico grunted, watching as Y/N was able to disarm Jason and hold his stance.

"Don't be to sure about that Neeks, I'm fairly certain he swings both ways."

Nico turned to his blonde companion, a grimace on his face. "And how would you know that?"

"He told me." Will deadpanned, his blue eyes sparkling. "And I wouldn't be too surprised if he asked you out soon."

"Let me guess," Nico said sarcastically. "He  _told_ you?"

"Yep"


	2. "Shut up Jason Grace."

The team sat in the mess hall in the bulk of the ship, waiting for Jason, Percy, and Annabeth to return with some news on the quest.

Unfortunately, the had nadda.

Zlitch.

Nothing.

"We will still be cruising to Athens, but there will be some complications." Everyone groaned at Jason's "speech" cursing Gaea for making this trip 10 times harder.

"Y/N, you'll be doing night watch with Jason and Frank." Annabeth said causing you to nod but internally ram your head into the table.

Night shift, was the worst shift. Monsters were more active at night.

Plus....Jason...you had a crush on Jason. And it was hard for you to except the fact that he wouldn't like you. Or at least you told yourself that. You were unclaimed, although very much needed to the quest, you were sure everyone thought less of you.

Except Hazel. She was a sweetheart.

So when night watch started, you stood at the full, starting at the expanse of land below you, the hull moon helping to show off the beautiful city.

"So," came a voice that could only be Jason Grace. "Fan of the view?"

"Its beautiful." You whispered, taking in the scenery.

"Yeah, New Rome is better though."

"Oh please! Camp half-blood is better."

"What makes you say that?"

"Trees."

"Trees?" He said dumbstruck.

"Yep." You said popping the p. "I dont know why but I've always liked forests."

"Thats...weird I guess."

"Shut up Jason Grace." You said turning to him, your h/c locks swinging around your shoulders as you moved.

"Make me y/n l/n."


End file.
